<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon Age NSFW Alphabet by OpenLion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139449">Dragon Age NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion'>OpenLion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion’s NSFW Alphabets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An NSFW Alphabet featuring Dragon Age Characters.</p><p>Perspective’s from: Female Warden, Female Hawke or Female Inquisitor </p><p>Requests are open!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Isabela/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Hawke/Merrill (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Cassandra Pentaghast, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Open Lion’s NSFW Alphabets [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Leliana (Warden)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare</b>
  <span> (what they’re like after sex)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana is so sweet and soft. Her mouth soothes over all the marks she’s left on your body as her hands gently run across you before she sinks into your body and tells you how much she loves you. She’ll never clean up, preferring to enjoy the lasting moments of sex and telling you exactly how wonderful you make her feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part</b>
  <span> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves everything about you but if she had to pick one it would be your eyes, the way they move and open when she pleasures you, the way they close when she leans in for a chaste kiss and the way your eyelids flutter as you sleep. She could look into your eyes for all eternity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves the braid in her hair, she loves when you touch it, when you stroke it, when you compliment it but what she loves most is when she’s curled into your arms and you suck on it. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum</b>
  <span> (anything to do with cum, basically)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves cum, she loves tasting it, having it plastered across her face, feeling it inside her and most of all making you cum in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You weren’t surprised when she sent you a small bottle of her release when you were apart, a tasty drink to slurp on and when you sent one back the following letter detailing exactly what she’d done with it. Pouring it over her body and spreading it across herself, gathering it on her fingers and licking them clean until it was all gone, you’d send her two vials next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret</b>
  <span> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana writes down, in vivid detail, every sexual encounter she’s ever had before hiding them around Thedas.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience</b>
  <span> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is the master of sex, she knows exactly what to do and what she wants you to do and will always do whatever she can to make you feel happy and comfortable. As long as you’re happy she’s happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite position</b>
  <span> (this goes without saying)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves having you underneath her and being in complete control, her hands and mouth doing whatever they want to you, touching you, licking you, kissing you until you come undone and lay there exhausted and you can both rest, happy and in loving embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy</b>
  <span> (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With other people she’s always serious as she has something to gain but with you, she’s funny and carefree, eager to enjoy herself and forget about her doubts. She loves you and wants to be herself around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair</b>
  <span> (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s clean shaven when she can be though usually she has a patch of ginger pubic hair above her slit, she really loved it when you began to help her shave, always pitching camp near a stream so you could attend to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy</b>
  <span> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing she’s dedicated to more than the Chantry is you. She loves you and is fully devoted to you, changing all of the laws she could to allow you to marry her once she became divine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before then though she took every measure to ensure you knew how she felt, she loves you with all her heart and every time you have sex she lets you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack off</b>
  <span> (masturbation headcanon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rarely masturbates, she can’t bring herself to orgasm alone but if you’re lying next to her mutual masturbation is a favourite of hers. If you’re not around a lewd letter will be enough for her, something you discovered sending friend fiction to her at Skyhold.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink</b>
  <span> (one or more of their kinks)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it exists it’s a kink, if she hasn’t heard of it she’ll try it, Leliana is a very open lover and will never turn you away if you want to experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her absolute favourite though is dirty talk, she loves to tell you all the lewd things she’s done to others before going into painful detail about what she’s going to do to you. She’s even mastered making you cum with just her words.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L = Location</b>
  <span> (favorite places to do the do)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outdoors and under the moon, where she fell in love with you. She’s never looked back and never will but every time you’re together in the natural world it reminds her of that and she makes a point to tell you how much she loves you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has admitted fucking you in the Chantry is her second favourite place though, especially when the Grand Clerics are watching, it helps make her point about spreading the Maker’s love.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation</b>
  <span> (what turns them on, gets them going)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Simply being near you is enough to make her swoon but the sight of you in your small clothes really gets her going. She’s all over you, licking and kissing wherever she can.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>N = No</b>
  <span> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana will never kill during sex, not that that was ever an issue for you but playing the game brings out the worst in her and she’d really rather not mix pleasure and business.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral</b>
  <span> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loves making you cum with her tongue, she loves to taste you as you break around her, knowing what she does to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always happy to receive and loves to taste herself on your lips afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace</b>
  <span> (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fast, rough, hard, slow, gentle, tender, brutal, painful, comforting, intimate, sensual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all meaningless to her. She loves you and that’s enough, whatever you want she’ll give you and make sure you know how dedicated she is.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie</b>
  <span> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll never initiate a quickie but she loves it when you slap her arse or grope her tits or slip your hand in her breeches and pull her to one side, even if you are supposed to be doing something important.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk</b>
  <span> (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll take risks but do nothing that would threaten your relationship. You’re life though… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let’s just say she’s good with daggers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina</b>
  <span> (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can go as long as she wants, she has complete mastery of her body though she can let go and often will with you, she loves it when you make her lose herself, when you fuck her so thoroughly she can’t move in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>T = Toys</b>
  <span> (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll use anything she wants in bed, toy or not. She has fake cocks to fuck you with, rope to tie you with, gags to silence you with, plugs to fill you with and a collar to own you with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You once had an argument with her about daggers in bed, after a long night your used and lacerated body conceded and they’ve become a regular feature, as have bandages and poultices.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair</b>
  <span> (how much they like to tease)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s a tease when she wants to be but she’s never unfair, if she is teasing you it’s for a reason and the best thing to do is let her, it’s always worth it in the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume</b>
  <span> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never lets anyone else hear what she says to make you blush so hard but once you get on top of her and take control she can’t help but sing. She has such a pretty voice you want the whole world to hear it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild card</b>
  <span> (a random headcanon for the character)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always completely nude under the robes of the Divine .</span>
</p><p>
  <b>X = X-ray</b>
  <span> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s slim yet toned, her abs are well defined and are perfect paths for your tongue to follow. Her breasts are soft and modest and her arse fits perfectly into your hands. You can easily wrap your arms around her shoulders and her body fits against yours as if the Maker designed it that way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her body isn’t perfect though, it has many scars, you’ve learnt to see past them but when you touch them or soothe them she remembers, she’ll break down in your arms, her self doubt dominating her mind as she cries. She needs it, to remember her failures, to know she’s still human, to know she isn’t perfect and to know that you’ll always love her and accept her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning</b>
  <span> (how high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leliana is always ready to go, she’s always turned on and even the slightest lewd suggestion will get her soaked. You tease her all the time without even knowing it, whether it’s just bending over slightly and she glimpses your cleavage or you show a little too much thigh or even if you just peck her cheek she becomes desperate to fuck you, luckily for her you’re always ready for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Z = Zzz</b>
  <span> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always asleep first, curled up on your chest like a kitten, your hands softly touching her and stroking her hair as she purrs for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the morning she’s always awake first, waiting for you to wake up, to her it’s the most beautiful sight in the world, for you it’s seeing her smiling face the first thing in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merrill/Isabela (Hawke)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was requested by: badmeanbadger</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A = Aftercare</b> (what they’re like after sex)</p><p>Merrill always balls up in your arms and tells you she loves you, it’s soft and sweet and almost nothing compares to the soft kisses you give each other as she comes back to herself or she’s making you come round.</p><p>Isabela will always clean up, she loves watching you and Merrill in your post sex haze, the loving looks and kisses make her heart melt and remind her why she broke her rules about feelings. She’ll always get you both what you need with no question or hesitation but maybe a little bit of sass.</p><p><b>B = Body part</b> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</p><p>Merrill loves your body, she loves being held against it and feeling the muscles, how it’s so much bigger and stronger than her frail frame and how it makes her feel so safe and secure, like nothing could touch her when you’re holding her.</p><p>She loves Isabela’s belly button, after a night in the hanged man learning what body shots are and waking up with a brutal headache in Isabela’s bed she realised how much fun the pirate’s life was, ever since then she’s always loved licking and sucking there, something Isabela finds adorable.</p><p>She loves her breasts, they’re so small and sensitive and she can make herself cum just by touching them, something she found out in front of her entire clan. Now though, when you and Isabela take a nipple into your mouth each, she explodes in ecstasy, her mind becoming a mess and the only thing able to leave her mouth is a stream of ‘I love yous’.</p><p>Isabela loves women with abs, she loves your six pack and spends at least an hour a day worshipping it. She’s confessed she loves being dominated by ripped women. She claims you’re the second best in Kirkwall but refuses to tell you who’s number one, despite it being a pretty easy guess.</p><p>She loves Merrill’s tattoos, she loves stroking them and running her tongue along them, making the elf moan and writhe under her affectionate kisses, especially when you’re working on other parts of her body.</p><p>She loves her own arse, she loves been spanked by you and licked by Merrill, sometimes she can cum from just anal play alone, something that’s always puzzled you and Merrill.</p><p><b>C = Cum</b> (anything to do with cum, basically)</p><p>You all agree Merrill tastes the best, she’s tangy and sweet blended with a more natural taste. Isabela tastes slightly salty but far from unpleasant, having them both cum in your mouth is perfect and is easily your favorite thing to taste, sometimes you fuck on the kitchen table and season the food with it it’s so good.</p><p><b>D = Dirty secret</b> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</p><p>Merrill is a naturalist, at home she bares it all and doesn’t care who sees, when she was with the clan she used to wander around nude often, loving it when the other Dalish saw her and especially when they got off to her.</p><p>Is Isabela dirty?</p><p>Yes</p><p>Does she keep anything secret about her sex life?</p><p>No</p><p><b>E = Experience</b> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</p><p>Merrill is adorably inexperienced, she’s insecure and often worries she’s not good enough. She’s also selfless to a fault and will get upset if you and Isabela give her too much attention, making her worry you don’t think she’s good enough. </p><p>Despite that, she’s naturally skilled and amazing in bed, her tongue is wonderful and can take you and Isabela apart in minutes and her hands are so delicate and soft having them room your body draws you into her, holding her and making you pour your heart out to her, something that unfortunately stops the sex but leads to so much more. </p><p>You both love her so much and when she is content to lie in your arms, telling you both how grateful she is for both of you, you can’t help but smile and return her affection while Isabela peppers her body with soft kisses and touches.</p><p>Isabela is a master of sex, any position she’ll make work, any kink she’s happy to explore. She helps Merrill, often guiding her and telling her what to do with your body to bring you as much pleasure as possible but that can’t compare to when she takes the lead and fucks you so good you forget your own name.</p><p><b>F = Favorite position</b> (this goes without saying)</p><p>Merrill loves being underneath the two of you, she doesn’t care who’s doing what to her but as long as you and Isabela are taking charge she’s happy and isn’t shy about letting you both know how good it is.</p><p>Isabela loves being fucked on her hands and knees, her face buried in Merrill’s cunt while you fuck her from behind with that leather toy she stole from the Qunari, she really loves it when you spank her, sometimes she even accidentally calls you Aveline...</p><p><b>G = Goofy</b> (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</p><p>Merrill is always hilarious but she never means it, the night often ends with you and Isabela in a laughing fit as she’s curled into your chest and sometimes she’ll break the mood completely and instead of fucking you all lie around naked talking and joking, at least until the jokes get more suggestive.</p><p>Isabela loves a good sex joke and usually your Dalish lover doesn’t understand them, all the better to tease her with...</p><p><b>H = Hair</b> (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</p><p>Merrill never used to shave, when she was with the Dalish she was wild and natural, as she was the first time you were with her. Since Isabela joined in the fun she’s started to shave, or you’ve started to shave her, she prefers it clean and soft as she prefers both of you the same way.</p><p>Normally Isabela likes a neatly trimmed strip above her slit and she’ll grow one out if she’s planning to seduce someone but for Merrill she always shaves.</p><p><b>I = Intimacy</b> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</p><p>Merrill breathes intimacy, every action is sweet and soft, telling you she loves you with all her heart and you believe her, you know she’s sincere, know her heart belongs to you and you can do nothing but accept her love and return it. After sex she always curls up against you and tells you how amazing you were.</p><p>Isabela used to be scared of letting her feelings show, she’d often leave the bed until Merrill fell asleep when she first joined the two of you, scared of hearing Merrill pour her heart out, scared she’d break it. </p><p>She’s grown since then, she knows it’s ok to love and she loves you both though she rarely says it, you both feel it though, Merrill through adoring touches and kisses and you when Merrill is asleep in your arms and you both stay awake well into the night talking, for her it’s better than sex could ever be and she knows you know that.</p><p><b>J = Jack off</b> (masturbation headcanon)</p><p>Merrill gets herself off a lot, she says it was common among the Dalish, especially while bathing, thankfully she never went that far in the Viscount’s bathing room.</p><p>Isabela only does it as part of sex, especially when you’re fucking Merrill, she loves to get herself off as you dominate the precious little elf.</p><p><b>K = Kink</b> (one or more of their kinks)</p><p>Merrill loves to explore her body and is open to anything during sex though she has found ropes to be a favorite of hers, especially when she’s the one tied up.</p><p>If you’ve heard of it it’s one of Isabela’s kinks, though spanking is clearly her favorite.</p><p><b>L = Location</b> (favorite places to do the do)</p><p>The bed, it’s soft, spacious and secluded, it fits everyone’s needs and more, though other favorite places include the hall, the living room, the writing desk, the kitchen table, the bathing room and occasionally against a window if the neighbours have been extra annoying.</p><p><b>M = Motivation</b> (what turns them on, gets them going)</p><p>Merrill is always turned on, you think it’s why her mind wanders so much, she’s always thinking of sexy time, even keeping a diary in her house where she writes friend fiction, anyway just seeing you in just your smallclothes is an invitation for her to pounce on you, especially if you’re at home.</p><p>Isabela is always flirty, returning her advances is easy and common, exactly how she likes it.</p><p><b>N = No</b> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</p><p>Merrill will never do anything involving blood, at all.</p><p>Isabela will try anything once but she does have a short list of nos, top of that was falling in love which she removed after a few nights with the two of you, now use a peg leg as a toy is top of that list, don’t ask.</p><p><b>O = Oral</b> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</p><p>Merrill loves to receive, she knows how good you both are and will always cum, loving to taste herself on your lips after. She also loves to give and is surprisingly talented, Isabela admits it’s the best tongue that’s been inside her and you’re inclined to agree.</p><p>Isabela is extraordinarily skilled and everyone knows it, she loves to get between your legs at the hanged man and make you come undone in front of everyone, bonus points if she gets you spread out on a table for everyone to see.</p><p><b>P = Pace</b> (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</p><p>Merrill doesn’t understand pace, she goes at her own tempo which is usually whatever you and Isabela set, you do have to be careful not to overwhelm her though.</p><p>Isabela also sets her own pace but she’s in control, knowing what to do to you and Merrill and when to do it to make it the most pleasurable thing possible.</p><p><b>Q = Quickie</b> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</p><p>A quickie with Merrill is impossible, once the sex is out of the way you have to spend at least two hours cuddling, which is both utterly adorable and infuriating at the same time, especially if you need to be somewhere.</p><p>As for Isabela, there isn’t a back alley in Kirkwall she’s dragged you down, sometimes she wants you to herself and she knows your kitten will miss you if she isn’t quick about it.</p><p><b>R = Risk</b> (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</p><p>Merrill will always be willing to experiment and Isabela always has something new and kinky to try. Anders is always on hand to fix any of you up if you need it, it’s just lucky he never asks for details or you’d never be able to look him in the eye again.</p><p><b>S = Stamina</b> (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</p><p>Merrill can go at least three rounds a night regardless of what she’s done in the day, you and Isabela can go even longer though you never do, you both know Merrill would hurt herself trying to keep up.</p><p><b>T = Toys</b> (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</p><p>Isabela has a very broad definition of the word toy, it could be the leather phallus she took from the Qunari, a rope she ‘borrowed’ from the docks, shackles she stole from Aveline, Merrill’s staff, the hilts of her daggers, some iron balls she found maker knows where and a broken oar she uses for spanking. </p><p>It doesn’t stop there, she can turn anything into a sex toy if she sets her mind to it.</p><p><b>U = Unfair</b> (how much they like to tease)</p><p>There’s no teasing in the bedroom, Merrill doesn’t understand the concept and Isabela is too impatient.</p><p><b>V = Volume</b> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</p><p>Merrill can get very loud, so loud that the neighbours have complained several times but you don’t care about that, you and Isabela both love the noises she makes and think the world should hear them too.</p><p>Isabela is more controlled, often staying composed unless you can surprise her, then she’ll sing for you.</p><p><b>W = Wild card</b> (a random headcanon for the character)</p><p>Merrill is a naturalist around the house, both yours and hers, she also used to be when she was with her clan, she doesn’t understand why more humans don’t embrace their bodies.</p><p>Isabela works in the blooming rose in her spare time, her most loyal customer is the captain of the guard who makes special appointments for Isabela to visit her home, most noticeably when Donnic is on patrol.</p><p><b>X = X-ray</b> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</p><p>Merrill is boney, she has no fat or muscle due to years of living in the wild. Her breasts are small and her nipples are rosy pink nubs that perfectly dot them. Her hips are narrow and her slit is quite small as are her labia.</p><p>Isabela had large and soft breasts, her hips are wide and her arse is perfect to grope and slap, her dark nipples are large though not huge and her belly is slightly round with faint lines where abs are barely defined. A few less drinks a night and she’d look like even more of a goddess.</p><p><b>Y = Yearning</b> (how high is their sex drive?)</p><p>Merrill is always turned on but she doesn’t actively seek sex, she’s more likely to get herself off unless you or Isabela make a proposal.</p><p>Isabela is always needing sex, she craves it constantly and is fortunate she’s found two people who are willing to indulge her.</p><p><b>Z = Zzz</b> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</p><p>When she’s cum for the final time that night Merrill curls up in your arms and showers you both in loving praise until she’s come down from her high. It doesn’t take long for her to drift off which leaves you and Isabela to talk, normally about Merrill and how she’s doing, you both love her so much and would be heartbroken if anything happened to her.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was requested by: badmeanbadger</p><p>If you would like to make a request please: leave a comment</p><p>Email me at openlionao3@gmail.com</p><p>Or send me a DM on Twitter: @openlionAO3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Cassandra Pentaghast (Inquisitor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cassandra’s turn</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare</b>
  <span> (what they’re like after sex)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra doesn’t really understand aftercare, she’ll never give you more than a hug and the occasional soft kiss or touch, preferring to read her book while you sort yourself out, though she’ll complain if you don’t snuggle up to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part</b>
  <span> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra isn’t bothered about her own body, she’s worked for it but that’s to serve the Maker, when it comes to sex she couldn’t care less what she looked like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s shown interest in your chest. Having never been with a woman before she enjoys exploring that area in particular, seeing how her actions make you react and moan for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum</b>
  <span> (anything to do with cum, basically)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the start of your relationship she wasn’t a fan of cum, one amazing face riding session later and having you cum in her mouth was something she found incredibly hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret</b>
  <span> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra really liked wearing lewd armour, both in and out of the bedroom. She even has a plated bra and chainmail panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience</b>
  <span> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s not as hopeless as you might think but she’s far from skilled and needs a lot of direction from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite position</b>
  <span> (this goes without saying)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the start of your relationship she liked to lay on her back and let you explore her body until she got enough confidence to reciprocate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her favourite thing used to be when you sat on her face and got off on her mouth, at least until the Iron Bull told you how to procure one of those leather phalluses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those she loves it when you’re beneath her and she’s fucking you into the bed, your arms wrapped around her as you kiss hungrily and moan her name with reckless abandon.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy</b>
  <span> (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s fully serious in bed, she wants you to have a good time and makes sure you know how you feel, it’s important to her to feel safe and loved and to know you feel the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair</b>
  <span> (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always fully shaven, she can’t stand it when body hair gets caught in her armour, especially the chainmail panties.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy</b>
  <span> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s very intimate and caring, she loves you with all her heart and wants you to know it, even if she’s not always capable of putting it into words her touches and kisses are always enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack off</b>
  <span> (masturbation headcanon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She never needs to masturbate, reading her smutty novels is enough to satisfy and the only person she wants to give her an orgasm is you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink</b>
  <span> (one or more of their kinks)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her a while to become comfortable enough to attend to your body and needs and it took her even longer to master them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A reassuring word here or a small adjustment there makes her cunt throb, she loves it when you praise her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only thing she loves more is your hand in her hair when she seals her mouth around your clit, she can’t describe it but it makes her fall in love with you all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L = Location</b>
  <span> (favorite places to do the do)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She really likes outdoor sex but it must be completely private, if that’s not an option your bed it Skyhold is perfect. She will never have sex with you when you’re adventuring together, not even in the tents but she won’t say no to cuddles, she never says no to cuddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation</b>
  <span> (what turns them on, gets them going)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caressing the scar on her face makes her gasp with need and want, it’s a reminder to her that she’s human and that she trusts you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dirty talk is also something that gets her going, her particular favourite line is, “I’m going to crack you out of that armour and fuck you like the whore you really are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>N = No</b>
  <span> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing involving pain, for example spanking, cutting, slapping. No ropes or other bondage devices. She’s ok with hair pulling and enjoys rough sex but only if she’s on the receiving end, she will never fuck your brains out regardless of how much you beg for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral</b>
  <span> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s fine with both, at first she only ever wanted to receive, scared she’d make a mess of it but she soon got enough confidence to try, you had to be patient with her and give her plenty of time and guidance but it’s paid off and she’s competent at the very least.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace</b>
  <span> (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass is always slow and tender, she’s caring and wants to make you feel good, like you're the princess in the tower and she’s your knight in shining armour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she’s receiving she likes it hard and rough, she’s strong and can take the punishment though she equally likes it slow, not necessarily gentle but slow enough to feel cherished and loved, it’s how you first opened her up to the idea of sex with a woman and she loves to be reminded how good it feels.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie</b>
  <span> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sex is always long, meaningful and intimate with Cassandra, she hates the idea of a quickie, preferring to just sit and spend time with you if you don’t have the time for sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk</b>
  <span> (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll hear you out when you suggest something but when she says no she means it and gets upset if something goes wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’ll never risk anything that could hurt you, even if you’re desperate for it. Like everything else in your relationship it takes time to build trust and confidence with her and you wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina</b>
  <span> (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can last a long time in bed, easily five or six rounds if needed. She never seems to tire during sex and can always outlast you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>T = Toys</b>
  <span> (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than her sexy, custom lingerie the only toy she uses is the Qunari phallus from Bull. She loves taking it from behind as you tug at her hair or pinning you to the bed and kissing you as she fucks you with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair</b>
  <span> (how much they like to tease)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cassandra hates teasing, it only makes her frustrated, she just want to share her devotion and love with you, not torment you and she expects the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume</b>
  <span> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s very quiet but makes plenty of noise, moans of appreciation, soft whispers of caring words and a satisfied gasp when she orgasms.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild card</b>
  <span> (a random headcanon for the character)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She has a crush on Leliana and often made a point to be around her when she was naked, particularly after a long mission together, unfortunately she could never work up the courage to confess.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>X = X-ray</b>
  <span> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s powerful and muscular, strong arms, toned legs and abs of steel. She has a collection of scars which she loves having touched or stroked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breasts are medium sized and firm with small, dark peaks for nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cunt is hairless, her right labia is slightly longer than her left and her clit is small and firm but ever so sensitive to your tongue and fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning</b>
  <span> (how high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She yearns for you constantly but not necessarily for sex, a hug or gentle reminder you’re ok is enough for her and she will never suggest sex but she will never turn you down if there’s nothing more important to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Z = Zzz</b>
  <span> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s always asleep second, happily reading her book with you curled into her body, sometimes you pretend to sleep for a while so you can hear her external thoughts, soft whispers about how happy and loved she feels, one day you’ll respond to her, maybe when you propose.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cullen Rutherford (Inquisitor)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>A = Aftercare</b>
  <span> (what they’re like after sex)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen holds you close to his chest, he likes to feel you fall asleep while running his hands through your hair, he’ll occasionally press a kiss to the top of your head or run a hand down to your arse, squeezing gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>B = Body part</b>
  <span> (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen really likes his hair, he always gets up at least three hours earlier than needed to make sure it’s perfect for the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really likes your breasts, they’re the perfect size for his hands and he loves to hold them as he fucks you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>C = Cum</b>
  <span> (anything to do with cum, basically)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves to give you facials, it stirs something deep within him and awakens his more dominant side. He also loves to cum on your back if he’s fucking you on your hands and knees, it says it gives him a feeling of power knowing your his to fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>D = Dirty secret</b>
  <span> (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cullen used to fantasise about being dominated and used as a breeding stud by knight commander Meredith, after she turned to Lyrium he raided her quarters and hid away her small clothes, both worn and clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>E = Experience</b>
  <span> (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a good fuck but lacks knowledge when it comes to experimentation, he’s also useless with his mouth and no matter how many times he tries he never gets better.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>F = Favorite position</b>
  <span> (this goes without saying)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves taking you on your hands and knees, a hand wrapped in your hair as he fills you with slow and hard thrusts, making you moan in appreciation as you cum on his cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>G = Goofy</b>
  <span> (are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always serious but far less than normal in the bedroom. He has a playful side that sometimes shines through and a decent sense of humour.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>H = Hair</b>
  <span> (how well groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body hair is slightly darker than his hair but it’s still unmistakably gold, he keeps himself trimmed and keeps his ball hair well groomed for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>I = Intimacy</b>
  <span> (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loves the intimate side of your relationship, he loves how he can hold you close and tell you how he feels knowing you’ll do the same for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>J = Jack off</b>
  <span> (masturbation headcanon)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rarely has the time to get himself off and when he does you’re usually there for him anyway. If not he always had Meredith’s panties to play with.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>K = Kink</b>
  <span> (one or more of their kinks)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s really into small clothes, specifically women’s. He’ll never wear them but the sight of you in them is enough to get him hard and ready. He also loves it when you keep them on, letting him move them aside as he fucks you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>L = Location</b>
  <span> (favorite places to do the do)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bedroom, nowhere else.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>M = Motivation</b>
  <span> (what turns them on, gets them going)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sight of you in your small clothes is enough or a woman with a really really big sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>N = No</b>
  <span> (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Butt stuff is a big no, especially if he’s on the receiving end.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>O = Oral</b>
  <span> (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t mind going down on you but he’s not very good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He prefers to let you suck him off and absolutely adores your face when it’s covered in his spunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>P = Pace</b>
  <span> (are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s slow and rough, every movement of his hips makes you feel like you’re his to play with and fuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Q = Quickie</b>
  <span> (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as you’d like to jump on the war table and spread your legs he’s not a fan of quickies.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>R = Risk</b>
  <span> (are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s open to experimentation but draws the line at bondage or spanking, he doesn’t want to hurt you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>S = Stamina</b>
  <span> (how many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can usually go twice, once on your face the other deep in your womb.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>T = Toys</b>
  <span> (do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t have anything to do with sex toys.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>U = Unfair</b>
  <span> (how much they like to tease)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s a very impatient man so no teasing here, he just wants you on your hands and knees.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>V = Volume</b>
  <span> (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He talks to you as he fucks his way into your soul, telling you you’re his and nobody else’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>W = Wild card</b>
  <span> (a random headcanon for the character)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deep down Cullen has a huge crush on Josephine but he’ll never own up to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>X = X-ray</b>
  <span> (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has a fairly large cock, seven inches in length and one and a half in girth, he’s muscular and knows his strength well, providing a large and warm body to cuddle against.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Y = Yearning</b>
  <span> (how high is their sex drive?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s got quite a low sex drive, he doesn’t need it at all, cuddling is enough for him but he knows how much you love having his cock buried inside you.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Z = Zzz</b>
  <span> (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s always asleep second, making sure you’re comfortable first.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’d like to request a character here are the conditions:</p><p>Reader perspective must be Female Warden/Hawke/Inquisitor</p><p>Kinks can be anything you’d like</p><p>Perspective personality has to fit the character (for example green/purple/red Hawke)</p><p>Character must meet or be able to meet the perspective </p><p>Characters can have different personalities (for example Hard/Soft or Friend/Rival)</p><p>Characters can be done more than once from a different perspective or with a different personality types</p><p>Canon sexuality is ignored, any character can be written regardless of in game restrictions </p><p>Third wheel/Poly relationships are allowed (for example Hawke being with Merrill and Isabela)</p><p>If you have any other questions please leave a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>